All this because of a dream
by Thesunbehindtheeclipsedmoon
Summary: Bella had a dream about Edward, and Edward had a dream about Bella. Who's dream was sexier? Edward's or Bella's? My submission to The Epic T contest hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's little Cannibal! Rated T and it's a one shot! 1st contest ever
1. contest entry

**Epic T-Rated Contest:** Runs until June 6th, 11:59 MST

Contest is ran by Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's little Cannibal

The rules:

**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert me of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.) Submissions need to be posted to FF and must follow the rules above.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Thesunbehindtheeclipsedmoon here! This is the first ever contest that I've ever submitted too, and I'm really nervous on how I do! Seriously, I've never entered a contest on here, and honestly didn't plan on it, but i decided that i would enter just one for right now to see how it goes. If i do well on this contest, then i might enter a few other ones. I don't know yet, I'm just gonna see how this one goes first, before I make any other decisions for here. Anyways, thanks for reading my story, and I hope you like it!

I'm once again dedicating this story to Stephanie (Daddy's little Cannibal), without her, this story probably wouldn't have been submitted, nor probably would it have been written. I'm submitting this story in her memory, and i just really hope that she would have liked this story!

* * *

"Hey Edward, I have a question for you?" I asked, while he was reading another one of his books.

"Yes Bella, what's your question?"

"What did I say in my sleep last night? Alice won't stop laughing at me, and well you know Emmett, he's got that damn grin on his face, like he's the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland!, and so what did I say last night?" I smiled sweetly, hoping that I would coax it out of him

"Well Bella, do you really want to know what you said in you sleep last night" Edward was trying not to laugh at the thought of what I said this morning, but I really need to know what I said.

"Yes, Edward, I do! What did I say" I was starting to get a little angry, because he kept on prolonging it. I needed to know, and I needed to know now!

"Bella, how do I say this, umm…you kept on saying how you wanted to dress me up like a fireman for Halloween, and how hot I would be in that uniform" he replied smugly.

I felt my face get red with heat, I knew that my face looked like a tomato, but I needed to know, and since well…now I know.

"Oh…umm, sorry?" _sorry, wow Bella is that all you could think of? _I thought to my self.

"Bella, it's ok, I swear its ok, and anyways I had a dream that you dressed up as a vampire for Halloween, and then when we got home from trick or treating, you bit me just because of the fact that, I wouldn't give you any of my candy" Edward said

"Edward" I said seductively "Just because you dream of me biting you, doesn't mean that I have to dress up as a vampire?"

"Oh really" He said raising his eyebrow

"Yup, now give me a hug, I've missed you" I said as I walked up slowly towards him, making it look like I was going to give him a hug. As soon as he wrapped his arms around me, I reached up and bit me are on his neck

"OW, what the hell was that for? " he said, as if he looked like he was in pain

"You wanted me to bite you baby, and I did" I said matter of factly

"Well, I didn't think you actually would bite me!! Did you draw blood?!? I said that I dreamt about you to be a vampire for Halloween, not a cannibal!" He asked as he chuckled

"Nope, but next time I will, and baby, I'm no Hannibal Lector" I said, while I was laughing and turned to go down the stairs to go shopping with Alice.


	2. Voting

**Voting**

**June 22nd- June 26th**: All Entries

**June 29th- July 3rd**: Top Half of 1st Round

**July 6th- July 10th**: Top Half of 2nd Round, winners decided

Vote now for your favorite one-shot! And good luck to all contestants.

Thanks to everyone who Voted for me…you don't know how much it means to me!

Thank you so much!


	3. Round 2 of Voting!

Thank You so much for voting me into the second round. You guys have no idea how happy I am! I honestly didn't think that I would get that far in this contest, because it's the first contest that I've entered!!!

Anyways, since I got into Round 2 of voting, this means that I need to count on your guys votes again to get me into Round 3!

Voting begins June 29th, 2009….The same as follows on how to vote! Just go on Bronzehairedgirl620's profile, and vote there.

Thank you once again!


End file.
